Désolé
by Hel14
Summary: Missing scene à la fin de The Second Raid.


_Bon, ceci est ma première fic Full Metal Panic, basée sur le dessin animé. Attention, la fic se situe exactement à la fin de la saison 3 (the Second Raid), si vous ne l'avez pas vue, ne lisez pas, c'est plein de spoilers !_

_De même, je fais abstraction de la suite des romans._

_Ce texte écrit trop vite n'a d'autre prétention que celle de me défrustrer totalement !_

_Ah, si, une dédicace, à celle qui sera, je pense, ma seule lectrice : à Cassi, bien sûr ;-)_

Le train glissait doucement sur ses rails, dans la lumière du couchant.

Ils étaient tous deux silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, immobiles. Mais ce silence n'était pas pesant ; ce silence leur permettait à tous deux de profiter dans le calme, enfin, de la présence de l'autre.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte vers la résidence, comme avant. Deux étudiants rentrant du lycée, semblables à des milliers d'autres dans l'immense cité.

Mais ces deux-là gouttaient chacune de ces secondes si banales pour tous les autres. La chance inouïe d'être là, ensemble, en vie. Et de pouvoir, justement, reprendre ce semblant de normalité que tout adolescent n'aurait rêvé que de fuir pour vivre de palpitantes aventures.

Eux, non.

Pour eux, le vrai bonheur résidait là, dans ces quelques mètres parcourus côte à côte, en silence, dans la brise du soir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent entre leurs deux immeubles qu'ils levèrent la tête et que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un mince sourire passa sur les lèvres de Chidori :

- Bien, alors… à demain Sousuke.

- À demain Chidori, répondit le jeune homme avec son sérieux habituel.

Elle se détourna et marcha vers l'entrée, sentant sur elle le regard de Sousuke. Mais cela ne lui pesait plus à présent. Bien au contraire. C'était ce dont elle avait tellement besoin, pour se sentir en sécurité, enfin… Pour ne plus avoir ce nœud de terreur qui lui enserrait l'estomac, comme lorsque…

Sa main trembla et la clé dérapa quand elle voulut la rentrer dans la serrure de l'appartement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et s'efforça de chasser les images qui revenaient dans son esprit, encore, toujours… Secouant la tête, elle soupira profondément, et ouvrit la porte.

------------------------------

Il posa son cartable dans la pièce principale, au même endroit que d'habitude. Il laissa son regard parcourir l'espace où ses quelques meubles avaient été rapportés la veille. Tout semblait redevenu comme avant… à une différence près, pas des moindres.

La table devant la fenêtre. La table était vide. Plus aucun appareil de surveillance, plus d'écran, plus de radio, plus d'émetteur. Rien qu'un bureau vide, qui attendait qu'il s'y assoie pour travailler, pour réviser.

Il était, dorénavant, dans cet appartement, dans cette résidence, dans cette ville, un étudiant normal. Ou presque.

Son regard gris s'abaissa vers le balcon, en face, en peu en contrebas. Le balcon qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir observé des heures entières, avant. Un balcon gris, comme tous les autres, baigné à cette heure des derniers rayons de soleil.

Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, encore… Il le savait. Mais sa mission était finie, il n'avait plus à veiller sur elle. C'était la mission de Wraith, quel qu'il soit. Il devait apprendre à faire confiance à d'autres, même si en l'occurrence c'était impossible. La surveillance rapprochée officielle de mademoiselle Chidori était terminée, mais il veillerait sur elle encore, toujours. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il s'était opposé aux membres du conseil de Mithril. Pour vivre cette vie, et pour la vivre près d'elle.

Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, tout était nouveau, inconnu, terrifiant. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il était impératif, pour des motifs qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, d'être près d'elle.

C'était le premier ordre qui ne venait pas d'un supérieur, d'un chef. C'était le premier ordre qui venait de lui-même et qui lui avait fait braver tous les autres.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant bouger le voilage de l'appartement de Kaname, et il arrêta de respirer en apercevant la silhouette de la jeune fille derrière la porte vitrée.

_« Elle ne devrait pas s'approcher des fenêtres, elle fait une cible extrêmement facile, elle… »_

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, s'efforçant en vain de chasser ses réflexes de soldat. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il fit brutalement un pas en arrière : il distinguait le visage de la jeune fille, et il était levé vers lui.

Réflexe ridicule, encore : elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle se trouvait à contre-jour, alors que son appartement, à lui, donnait plein Nord et baignait déjà dans la pénombre. De plus, instinctivement, il se plaçait toujours dans l'angle mort d'une fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et pourtant il distinguait parfaitement le visage de Chidori, toujours levé vers lui alors qu'elle se tenait immobile derrière sa fenêtre.

Quand elle disparut enfin et que le rideau reprit sa place, il se remit à respirer.

-------------------------

Elle laissa retomber le rideau et tenta une énième fois de calmer sa respiration. En vain.

Les bras croisés, elle se remit à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas de raison, aucune raison. C'était son appartement, elle était chez elle, il faisait encore jour, tout était en place, tout respirait la joie de vivre d'une adolescente épanouie. Tout, sauf elle.

Il était là… Il était revenu. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, au lycée.

Sagara Sousuke.

Il ne l'abandonnerait plus.

Il était là, il était revenu.

Il…

Un bruit résonna dans l'entrée et Kaname fit un bond en arrière, se retrouvant soudain derrière le canapé, une lampe brandie dans la main droite, son portable dans l'autre.

La boule translucide glissa tranquillement sur le sol, mue par la course du hamster.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre les coussins du canapé, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle était ridicule, pitoyable. Faible. Elle détestait être faible.

Ils l'avaient rendue faible. Ils avaient fait d'elle une victime, malgré elle.

Elle voulait être forte, vraiment. Elle voulait pouvoir se battre elle aussi, elle voulait n'avoir à compter sur personne, elle voulait pouvoir être digne de…

Elle baissa la tête, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient, encore. Comme cet après-midi, dans ses bras.

Non, pas dans ses bras, se souvint-elle avec un sourire amer. Sousuke ne l'avait pas serrée contre lui, il n'avait pas bougé. Mais elle l'avait senti se détendre, elle avait senti la peine dans sa voix, la sincérité de ce « désolé » qui pour tout autre aurait ressemblé exactement à toutes les centaines d'autres fois où il s'était excusé.

Kaname ramena ses jambes contre elle, enserrant ses genoux dans ses bras. Dehors, la lumière déclinait et les ombres s'allongeaient sur les façades, plongeant soudain l'appartement dans la pénombre qui annonçait la nuit.

Elle respira profondément, encore. Tout allait bien. Il était revenu. Tout irait bien, tout…

Son cœur faillit manquer un battement quand une ombre fugitive passa sur le mur face à elle.

Un oiseau, un simple oiseau à l'extérieur…

Elle se leva d'un bond et, en quelques secondes, alla allumer toutes les lumières de son appartement. Toutes. Elle revint au milieu du salon, parcourant de son regard apeuré cet espace familier et pourtant étrangement inquiétant. Comme quelques jours auparavant, comme lors de cette atroce soirée où…

Kaname se précipita dans la salle de bain et, furieusement, s'aspergea la bouche d'eau fraîche, se frottant désespérément les lèvres comme alors, comme sur la terrasse, comme quand…

Un haut le cœur la souleva et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas vomir.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, il fallait agir. Elle n'allait pas rester là, seule avec ces souvenirs…

Il était là. Il était revenu.

Kaname saisit le portable et composa à toute allure son numéro. Une angoisse la saisit : et s'il était parti ? Et si elle retombait, encore, sur la voix inhumaine de cette messagerie vocale ? Et si…

Il décrocha à la fin de la première sonnerie :

- _Chidori ?  
_

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain. Il était là. Il était revenu.

Il répéta :

- _Chidori ??  
_

Kaname sourit à l'inquiétude dans la voix du jeune homme ; elle était quasiment sûre qu'il avait déjà sorti d'on ne sait où une arme quelconque. Elle répondit :

- Oui, je… Je ne te dérange pas ?

- _Non. Tout va bien ?_

- Oui, mentit-elle. Tout va bien. Dis… Je me demandais… Tu es toujours là pour me protéger ?

Il resta silencieux, un instant, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. C'était étrange comme, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il n'était plus sûr des réponses qu'il devait donner.

- _Ma mission de protection officielle est en effet terminée_.

- Ta mission officielle… répéta-t-elle.

- _Mais quelqu'un d'autre a été assigné à cette mission._

Un rire teinté d'amertume passa les lèvres de la jeune femme :

- Ah oui, celui qui s'est fait avoir l'autre soir !

Après un silence, la voix de Sousuke retentit à nouveau :

- _C'est un professionnel. Et tu es très certainement sur écoute._

- J'en m'en tape ! s'écria-t-elle. Tant mieux s'il m'entend, ce garde du corps qui n'est même pas foutu de se protéger lui-même !

- _Chidori__, tu as été attaquée par deux Alastors. Il est probable que dans des conditions similaires, je n'aurais pas pu…_

- Si ! hurla-t-elle. Toi tu m'aurais défendue ! Si tu avais été là rien ne serait arrivé, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de… Il n'aurait pas pu…

Les images se bousculaient à nouveau dans sa tête, la douleur, la peur…

Kaname se tassa un peu plus contre la paroi de la porte, recroquevillée sur elle-même, luttant de toutes ses forces contre les larmes. Encore…

- _Chidori_... répéta Sousuke.

Sa voix était soudain extrêmement douce, extrêmement… triste. Elle ne s'en aperçut même pas, et murmura dans l'appareil :

- Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu m'as abandonnée.

------------------------

Le déclic qui annonça qu'elle avait raccroché fit plus mal à Sousuke que le plus puissant des coups de poing dans le ventre. Il resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux posés sur le portable qu'il tenait toujours à la main et d'où résonnaient les bips réguliers qui indiquaient la coupure de la communication.

Il avait été entraîné à supporter les pires tortures, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine, depuis des jours, et qui revenait encore en cet instant, plus puissante que jamais.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, avant.

La déception face à l'échec, la douleur réelle d'avoir perdu un équipier quand une mission tourne mal, oui. Mais pas ça. Pas la certitude atroce d'avoir trahi, la réalisation du mal qu'on pouvait causer à l'autre.

La culpabilité.

Il avait toujours avancé, toujours regardé en avant. Un soldat pense à ceux qui sont morts à la fin du combat, puis fait son rapport, et passe à la mission suivante. Il avait toujours suivi les ordres, avant. Les responsabilités n'étaient pas les siennes, lui avait toujours mené à bien les missions qui lui étaient confiées.

Mais là il avait réalisé que, bien qu'obéissant aux ordres, c'est lui qui avait trahi Kaname. C'était lui, et personne d'autre. Lui, Sagara Susoke. Pas le soldat, mais l'ami.

L'ami… Est-ce qu'il était son… ami ?

Il revit un instant le visage du Capitaine Testarossa, quand elle lui avait demandé s'il était son ami. Cela lui avait semblé évident, tout à coup. Elle était bien plus qu'un supérieur, comme les sergents Mao et Weber étaient en fait bien plus que des coéquipiers.

Sans parler de son propre AS qui se mettait à philosopher…

Quand est-ce que tout cela avait changé ? Il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de question, avant. Des coéquipiers étaient des coéquipiers, un supérieur était un supérieur.

_« Vous devenez un homme »_ avait dit Kalinin. Etait-ce cela devenir un homme ? Tout devenait-il soudain si compliqué, si douloureux ?

Il resta quelques minutes debout, seul au milieu de son appartement quasiment vide. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas. Il était censé pourvoir réagir à n'importe quelle situation, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé au lycée, depuis qu'il connaissait Kaname, il ne savait plus. C'était étrange, paradoxal : il se sentait démuni… Alors pourquoi avait-il absolument voulu revenir ? Pourquoi toutes ces personnes qui le déstabilisaient totalement étaient-elles devenues indispensables ?

Mais la question restait en suspend : là, maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Comment devait se comporter un… ami ? Il n'avait pas d'ennemi à combattre, il n'y avait aucun danger identifié qui la menaçait, et pourtant il devait agir. Pourquoi ? Et, encore une fois, comment ?

Pour comprendre ce qui se passait, il fallait déjà qu'il puisse analyser la situation. Il composa rapidement le numéro sur son portable. Les sonneries commencèrent à s'égrainer, et il fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant étrangement : et si elle était partie ? Et si Wraith ne la surveillait pas suffisamment ? Et si…

- _QUOI ?_ hurla Kaname dans le combiné.

Sousuke tendit le bras immédiatement, pour préserver son tympan. Puis il dit simplement :

- Tu as tardé à répondre.

- _Non mais je rêve ! Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux ! Je ne vais pas emporter mon portable aux toilettes quand même !_

- Ah. En fait comme c'est un portable, si, il serait préférable que…

- _Ferme la ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Il se tut, décontenancé. Tiens, oui, que voulait-il ? Son regard se posa sur sa cuisine et l'excuse se présenta rapidement à lui :

- Je… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper du ravitaillement.

- …

- Chidori ?

- _Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire_ grinça-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de nourriture disponible dans mon appartement.

- _Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?_

- Partagerais-tu avec moi ta ration de ce soir ?

- _Hein ? Attends… tu me demandes de te faire à dîner ?_

- Affirmatif.

- …

- Chidori ?

- _Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu me prends pour qui exactement ?! Démerde toi abruti !_

À nouveau, le déclic du téléphone et la tonalité.

Sousuke resta interdit. Ce n'était donc à priori pas la bonne méthode… Peut-être devait-il après tout plutôt partir faire une reconnaissance discrète, et vérifier que…

La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses interrogations. Il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un mot que la voix de Chidori retentissait à l'autre bout, glaciale :

- _Sois là dans quinze minutes._

- Roger !

Elle raccrocha à nouveau et Sousuke soupira : un problème de réglé. Il en restait plein d'autres, mais il aviserait à mesure que les épreuves se présenteraient à lui.

------------------------

Kaname posa le portable sur la table et un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait venir. Il serait là, près d'elle. Cet appartement serait peut-être supportable, alors. En fait, il l'était déjà davantage rien que de cette promesse.

Sousuke avait rappelé. Elle l'avait blessé, elle le savait, elle l'avait rejeté, et il avait rappelé. Sous une excuse totalement pathétique en plus, réalisa-t-elle. Mais l'important c'était que, cette fois, il ne l'abandonnait pas. Même si elle avait été méchante, odieuse, il ne l'abandonnait pas. Cette fois il était là, pour elle.

Il allait venir, elle ne serait pas seule, et rien d'autre n'importait.

Ah si, le dîner quand même !

Quinze minutes plus tard exactement – bien sûr – la sonnette retentit et Kaname alla ouvrir, ignorant les battements soudain encore plus rapides de son cœur. Il se tenait debout, aussi droit que d'habitude, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle soupira :

- Tu aurais pu mettre autre chose, quand même.

Surpris, il regarda la jeune fille qui, elle, avait passé une courte jupe bleu pâle et un haut blanc. Il répondit :

- Je ne dispose que de mes uniformes scolaires et de ceux de Mithril.

- Mouai, je m'en serais douté. Bon, enlève la veste au moins, là franchement j'ai l'impression d'être en classe.

Elle le précéda dans l'appartement et il la suivit, refermant et verrouillant soigneusement la porte d'entrée, déposant ensuite sa veste sombre sur le dossier d'une chaise. Kaname était retournée à la cuisine et s'affairait à préparer le dîner. Il resta debout, immobile, se demandant quoi faire, encore. Elle leva vers lui un regard froid :

- Quoi ? Tu vas rester planté là comme un piquet ? T'attends les ordres peut-être ?

Sousuke eut soudain l'impression qu'une poigne d'acier lui enserrait le cœur : les yeux bruns de la jeune fille brillaient, ses paupières étaient légèrement gonflées. Elle avait pleuré, encore. Cela faisait deux fois aujourd'hui, et les deux fois c'était de sa faute, à lui. Il répondit machinalement :

- Non, sauf si tu souhaites mon assistance pour une tâche quelconque.

Elle désigna du menton un couteau et quelques légumes qui reposaient, lavés, dans une passoire :

- Tiens, coupe les légumes en rondelles.

- Oui.

Il vint se placer à côté d'elle face au comptoir et, posant les légumes sur le comptoir, les coupa comme elle le lui avait demandé.

- Voilà. J'espère que cela te convient. Ton couteau n'est pas très performant, je t'en apporterai un autre.

Il releva les yeux et croisa alors le regard ahuri de Kaname qui l'observait, bouche bée. Il fronça les sourcils :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Mais… balbutia-t-elle, tu… tu te rends compte de la vitesse à laquelle tu as fait cela ?

La jeune fille baissa à nouveau les yeux vers les rondelles fines et régulières, parfaitement alignées sur la planche à découper. Sousuke déclara :

- Je suis désolé s'il fallait agir avec plus de précaution avec les légumes. Lors des entraînements à l'arme blanche…

Kaname leva la main, dans laquelle elle tenait également un couteau, et grinça :

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, sinon je te découpe aussi.

- Ah. Je peux t'être utile à autre chose ?

- Mets le couvert.

- Aucun problème.

Elle lui indiqua où se trouvait la vaisselle et il prépara la table. Puis, n'ayant aucune autre « mission » à remplir, Sousuke s'assit sur le canapé, devant la télévision allumée. Il suivit d'un œil parfaitement désintéressé un mélo insipide, mais était en réalité extrêmement attentif à Kaname, qui finissait de cuire le riz et les légumes. Elle n'était pas… comme d'habitude. Certes, il connaissait par cœur ce visage fermé, qui augurait généralement d'une crise bruyante et douloureuse pour le jeune homme. Mais là c'était autre chose. Elle semblait à la fois tendue et épuisée, et restait extrêmement silencieuse. Quand elle finit par annoncer d'un ton neutre que c'était prêt, il se leva immédiatement et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Ils mangeaient en silence. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, mais ignorait totalement comment lancer la conversation. Il déclara à un moment :

- C'est délicieux. Tu cuisines vraiment très bien.

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans à peine lever les yeux vers lui.

Le silence retomba. Sousuke aurait pu s'en réjouir, il appréciait les repas calmes, loin du mess bruyant et des blagues continuelles de Kurz. Mais là… c'était pesant, et anormal. Il avait le sentiment de n'être pas capable de remplir la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Pourtant il était près d'elle, il était disponible pour elle, il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus.

Et cependant, quelque part, il sentait que ce n'était pas assez. Que ce n'était pas cela dont elle avait besoin.

La raison première de toute ceci lui revint en mémoire, et il demanda :

- Chidori, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elle croisa enfin son regard, et il décela une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille. Elle répondit cependant :

- Oui.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé tout à l'heure ?

Elle resta figée, ses baguettes plantées dans une boulette de riz. Il nota immédiatement qu'elle avait blêmi. Elle répondit cependant, d'un ton qui sonnait parfaitement faux :

- Pour rien, c'était comme ça, je m'ennuyais.

- Tu m'as demandé si j'étais toujours là pour te protéger.

Elle partit d'un rire manquant totalement de sincérité :

- Ah ah ! Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que bon, maintenant, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de toi, hein ! Enfin bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu besoin de toi un jour !

Il fronça les sourcils : Kaname feignait la désinvolture, mais de toute évidence elle ne disait pas la vérité. Elle venait d'ailleurs de reposer machinalement ses baguettes à côté de l'assiette à laquelle elle avait à peine touché.

Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il devait savoir.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en la personne qui a été assignée à ta protection ?

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, les yeux dans le vide. Quand elle les releva enfin, elle les posa sur Sousuke et répondit avec un sourire triste :

- Je crois que je n'ai plus confiance… en personne en fait.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et répondit doucement :

- Tu m'avais dit… que tu n'avais confiance qu'en moi.

- Oui, je me souviens. C'était… le jour où tu es parti.

- Je suis déso…

- Arrête ! hurla-t-elle soudain.

Le jeune homme leva instinctivement les bras devant lui, s'attendant à recevoir un quelconque objet contondant sur le crâne. Mais rien ne vint. Il écarta les mains, et découvrit Kaname, prostrée sur sa chaise, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage baissé. Sousuke balbutia :

- Chidori… Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit la voix ironique de la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne me sentirais-je pas bien ? Je suis en vie, j'ai un super garde du corps, il ne doit plus rester que deux mille six cents terroristes à mes trousses, et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu es désolé. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, quoi !

- Chidori, je sais que tu as traversé de durs moments, je…

Elle releva la tête et le toisa, ses yeux pleins d'agressivité :

- Et comment le saurais-tu ?

- J'ai lu ton rapport.

Kaname écarquilla les yeux et répéta, incrédule :

- Mon… Mon rapport ?

- Oui. Il était excellent, très clair et très professionnel. C'est grâce à toi que nous avons appris pour les Alastors, c'est aussi grâce à toi que nous savons que le frère de Tessa fait partie d'Amalgame, tu…

- Tessa ?

Il eut le sentiment diffus qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Il balbutia :

- Oui, le Capitaine Testarossa…

- Je sais qui est « _Tessa_ »… Alors maintenant ses subordonnés l'appellent par son petit nom ? Ou certains auraient-ils des traitements de faveur ?

Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur le front de Sousuke. Il se sentait soudain bien plus en danger devant le regard sombre de cette adolescente qu'entouré d'une dizaine de Venoms.

- Chidori, je ne comprends pas ton agressivité, le capitaine m'a autorisé à l'appeler ainsi en privé…

Les yeux de Kaname semblèrent lancer des éclairs. Sousuke paniquait complètement, la situation le dépassait, il avait le sentiment d'aggraver les choses à tout instant sans parvenir à en saisir la raison.

- … et comme tu es une amie à elle, je pensais que cela ne te gênerait pas que…

- Eh bien tu vois, tu as eu tort, ça me gêne ! aboya-t-elle.

- Je suis déso…

- Abruti !

Il alla s'effondrer au sol, frappé de plein fouet au visage par le plat en terre cuite qui, quelques temps avant, contenait encore les boulettes de viande. Il gémit en se frottant la mâchoire :

- Chidori, ça fait mal.

- Et toi, tu crois que tu ne m'a pas fait mal peut-être ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers Kaname, interpellé par la sincérité de ses paroles. Elle était debout, immobile, un sourire amer sur son visage. Il balbutia :

- Quoi ? Je t'ai frappée ?

Elle rit doucement, désabusée, et murmura pour elle-même :

- Déjà que les garçons sont des crétins, il a fallu que je tombe sur le pire de tous.

Mais déjà il se tenait devant elle, manifestement inquiet, et ses yeux gris parcourait attentivement le visage de la jeune fille, y cherchant une trace de coup. Elle soupira :

- Laisse tomber… Tu ne m'as pas frappée.

- Mais tu viens de dire que…

- Laisse tomber je te dis.

Elle voulut se détourner mais une main ferme sur son bras l'arrêta. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard soudain sévère de Sousuke :

- Chidori, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es blessée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Je te rappelle que ce n'est plus ta mission.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec une mission, répondit-il calmement.

Elle l'observa en silence quelques secondes, puis soupira en détournant le regard. Elle murmura :

- Alors, oui, je suis blessée. Pas… physiquement. Mais… bien plus profondément en fait.

- Qu… Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il, manifestement déconcerté et inquiet.

- Tes actes, tes paroles… c'est toi qui m'as blessée, Sousuke.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit devant le doigt accusateur qu'elle brandissait vers lui, furieuse :

- Et ne t'avise pas de dire que tu es désolé !

- Bien… Mais comment… Quand ? Je t'ai abandonnée, je le sais, et…

Le rire à nouveau amer de la jeune fille l'interrompit. Puis, soudain, elle porta ses doigts tremblants à ses lèvres, et ses grands yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes. Elle murmura :

- Que dirais-tu si… Si je n'avais pas tout mis dans mon rapport ?

Il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

- Je dirais que tu as eu tort. Un rapport se doit d'être parfaitement complet, afin de n'omettre aucune information et de permettre une analyse optimale de la mission.

Elle secoua la tête, désabusée :

- Bien sûr… Mais… Si c'était quelque chose de personnel, de trop personnel.

- Je ne comprends pas, Chidori.

- Un baiser.

Elle avait exhalé ces deux mots dans un souffle, une sorte de respiration douloureuse et nécessaire. Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers Sousuke : il était blême. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, et il murmura :

- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- Si on m'avait volé un baiser, mon premier baiser… Si on m'avait embrassée de force, tu ne serais pas… blessé ?

Un instant passa qui sembla des heures dans cet appartement pétrifié. Puis Sagara balbutia :

- Je… Si.

- Alors voilà, tu vois, tu as compris ce que je ressens. Tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as embrassé Misuki. Tu comprends surtout ce que je peux ressentir que j'imagine que tu… que Tessa…

Elle se détourna et serra les poings pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis de longues minutes. La voix de Sousuke s'éleva à nouveau derrière elle, vibrante d'incompréhension :

- Pour Misuki je…

- Laisse tomber, je sais, on en a déjà parlé.

- Bien. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le Capitaine.

Kaname se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme et le toisa, son regard brun brillant de rage :

- Tu ne vois pas ?

- Non.

- Tu ne sais pas combien je peux être blessée quand je vous imagine…

Elle se tut un instant, se sentant à la fois décontenancée et ridicule. Mais elle continua finalement dans un murmure :

- C'est ton supérieur, mais pas seulement. Il y a longtemps, quand elle m'a envoyée dans son bureau, j'y ai vu une photo de vous deux, sur la plage, avec un AS... Je sais que vous devez partager plein de choses à bord du Danaan. Plein de choses qui font partie de ton monde, de cet univers de soldat que tu as toujours connu.

- Je ne comprends pas, Chidori.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'apprécies pas ! Et ne prétends pas que… que cela s'arrête là !

- Le Capitaine est en effet une amie, mais je croyais que c'était aussi la tienne, Chidori.

La jeune fille soupira :

- Oui, c'est ça le pire. C'est un amie, je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir.

- Nous nous voyons souvent à bord du Danaan en effet, et je l'avais aidée occasionnellement à piloter un AS. J'apprécie beaucoup le Capitaine, et je suis prêt à la soutenir dans les moments difficiles, car je crois que c'est ce qu'est censé faire un ami, même si c'est certainement inconvenant dans notre position. Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence pour le reste.

Kaname cligna des yeux. Un affreux doute venait de la saisir. Enfin, un espoir plutôt. La faible lumière d'un espoir dans tout ce chaos. Sousuke se tenait là, face à elle, debout au milieu du salon, et l'observait avec la plus désespérante sincérité. Elle murmura :

- Tu… Tessa et toi, il n'y a rien entre vous deux ?

- C'est une amie, et mon supérieur.

- Rien… d'autre ?

- Si tu fais référence à une relation d'ordre sentimental, non.

- Oh.

Sous le choc, Kaname s'assit machinalement sur le canapé. Elle murmura :

- Je suis… désolée.

- Je suppose que je devrais te frapper.

Elle releva la tête, stupéfaite :

- Quoi ??

Sousuke s'était légèrement rapproché et, lentement, posa un genou à terre pour se retrouver au même niveau que la jeune fille. Le plus surprenant, c'était que son visage si sévère était en cet instant éclairé d'un très, très mince sourire :

- Oui, je croyais que c'était devenu une coutume que de frapper celui qui disait qu'il était désolé.

Kaname était incapable de répondre, son cœur battant la chamade, perdue dans la contemplation de ces grands yeux gris qui la regardaient avec une infinie douceur. Elle murmura machinalement :

- Je… Non, c'est juste moi qui ai le droit de te frapper.

- Les règles de ce combat ne me semblent pas très équitables. Mais ça me convient, je crois.

- Ah.

Le cœur de Kaname sembla alors s'arrêter de battre quand Sousuke, soudain, redevint sérieux et que son regard glissa vers les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille. D'une voix grave, il demanda posément :

- J'ai répondu à tes questions avec sincérité. Je voudrais que, à ton tour, tu répondes à une question.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et bredouilla :

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, sur le fait qu'on t'aurait embrassée… Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une supposition ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse : la douleur qui passa en cet instant dans les yeux de Kaname lui dévoila l'atroce vérité. Et la rage qu'elle lut dans le regard du jeune homme la fit renoncer à nier. Pourtant pas un muscle du visage de Sousuke ne bougea quand il demanda d'un ton affreusement calme :

- Qui ?

- Sousuke, je…

- Réponds à ma question : qui t'a embrassée ?

Elle baissa la tête et, vaincue, laissa les premières larmes couler sur ses joues. Se penchant en avant, elle enserra ses genoux entre ses bras, et murmura :

- Léonard Testarossa. Il… C'était sur le toit, je ne m'y attendais pas, j'étais terrifiée, et soudain…

Elle éclata en sanglots, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle balbutia, davantage pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme qui la regardait, parfaitement figé :

- Et tu n'étais pas là. Cela aurait du être toi, tu aurais du être là pour me sauver, pour me protéger, pour… et tu n'étais pas là.

Pourtant immobile, à genoux sur le sol, Sousuke avait l'atroce sensation de tomber dans un abîme sans fond, fait de haine et de douleur. De culpabilité. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet événement pourtant anodin comparé à ce qu'elle avait risqué ce soir-là lui donnait-il envie de hurler soudain et de cribler de balles le frère de Tessa, comme il l'avait fait avec Gaul dans ce motel ? Pourquoi ce souffle coupé, pourquoi ce tremblement de ses mains posées sur ses genoux ? Pourquoi l'image de Chidori dans les bras d'un autre lui semblait-elle aussi inhumaine que le pire des carnages ?

Lentement, la jeune fille releva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes et demanda avec un sourire amer :

- Tu comprends, maintenant, que je sois blessée ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, perdu dans sa souffrance et dans la contemplation du visage ravagé de Kaname.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Encore. Cette douleur sur les traits de la jeune fille lui était insupportable, attisait la sienne, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il était à nouveau démuni, sans arme, sans ennemi sur qui passer sa rage. Il était seul, face à la souffrance d'une jeune fille de seize ans. La souffrance de Kaname Chidori, par sa faute, à lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout détruire, tout effacer, tout recommencer. Effacer cette soirée, effacer sa peur, effacer ce baiser…

Il regarda les lèvres pâles et tremblantes de Kaname.

Effacer.

Il murmura, sans quitter du regard la bouche de la jeune fille :

- Chidori… Je peux t'embrasser ?

Elle cessa un instant de respirer, laissant les mots imprégner son esprit, dans toute leur clarté et leur sincérité. Elle ferma les yeux, et murmura :

- Crétin.

Immédiatement Sousuke s'éloigna légèrement, écarlate, et bredouilla :

- Pardon, je suis désolé, je…

- Oui, tu peux.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait dit ça. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était parvenue à prononcer ces trois mots. Elle pensait que c'était au-dessus de ses forces, que c'était trop tard, ou trop tôt, ou…

Ses lèvres.

Sousuke avait franchi la distance qui les séparait encore et, dans un mouvement à la fois doux et désespéré, venait de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Chidori. Et soudain plus rien n'avait d'importance, soudain l'univers entier se résumait à la chaleur de son souffle contre le sien, à la douceur de sa bouche, au contact de leurs lèvres tremblantes.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé : Kaname était toujours assise sur le canapé, et Sousuke était toujours à genoux face à elle, ses mains posées sur le tissu de son pantalon noir. Seules leurs bouches s'étaient jointes, seules leurs paupières s'étaient fermées au même instant.

Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient avec hésitation et impatience, leurs lèvres se caressaient, se frôlaient, se découvraient.

Cela n'avait rien de semblable. Cela n'était pas comparable, à rien. Surtout pas à l'étreinte fugitive de Misuki ; ce n'était pas un devoir, une mission. C'était une envie, puissante, délicieuse, irrépressible et partagée.

Ce n'était pas non plus le contact sauvage et violent de Léonard, dicté par sa soif de domination. C'était… c'était leur premier baiser, à tous deux, peu importait ce qui était arrivé avant. Ce n'était pas comparable, ce n'était pas cela.

Instinctivement, Kaname fit ce dont elle avait envie depuis cette fin d'après-midi qu'ils avaient passée à son appartement : elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sousuke, glissant entre les mèches, retrouvant leur douceur.

Instinctivement, Sousuke se releva légèrement, se rapprochant de Kaname, glissant une main hésitante sous son ample chevelure, posant ses doigts tremblants dans sa nuque, l'attirant contre lui.

Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, de bonheur, de plaisir. Ce son exquis agit comme un électrochoc dans l'esprit bouleversé du jeune soldat et il fondit plus intensément sur sa bouche, approfondissant leur baiser, mu par un désir impérieux.

Ils se reculèrent enfin, haletants, restant quelques longues secondes immobiles, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Sousuke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kaname fronça les sourcils et le devança :

- Si tu dis que tu es désolé, je t'explose.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et murmura :

- Non, je… Je voulais dire… C'est… étrange.

- Oui, et agréable.

- Affirmatif !

L'élan de sincérité du jeune homme fit rire Kaname. Ils se séparèrent et Sousuke se releva puis, après un temps, murmura :

- Bien, je vais rentrer.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle doucement en se levant du canapé.

Elle le suivit dans le couloir et le regarda mettre sa veste. Il observa Kaname et dit simplement :

- Merci pour le dîner.

- De rien.

Puis, soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, le serrant contre elle ses toutes ses forces. Elle dit sans relever la tête vers lui :

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu étais obligé, que c'était les ordres, que tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai juste besoin… que tu sois là pour moi, parfois, comme ça. Toi, plein de monde est là pour toi, ils m'ont même envoyée à Hong-Kong pour te parler, tu es important pour eux. Moi… Moi je n'ai personne à qui parler, je n'ai personne qui me console quand tout s'effondre. Je voudrais juste… que tu sois là pour ça. Pour que je puisse me blottir dans tes bras quand j'en ai besoin.

Sousuke hésita un bref instant puis, lentement, referma ses bras autour du corps de la jeune fille, et murmura contre ses cheveux :

- Aucun problème.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, enfin souriante, et demanda d'un ton enjoué :

- Vous acceptez votre nouvelle mission, sergent ?

Il répondit avec un grand sérieux que démentait l'éclat dans ses yeux gris :

- À vos ordres !

Elle se détacha doucement de lui et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il passa devant elle et sortit dans le couloir, mais elle le rappela :

- Sousuke !

- Oui Chidori ?

- Je voulais t'informer du fait que je te permets, à certaines conditions, de m'embrasser à nouveau, quand tu en as envie, et sans demander ma permission.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Quelles sont ces conditions ?

- Disons… qu'il faut que nous soyons seuls, dans un environnement calme… oui, voilà, ça me semble pas mal.

Sousuke resta immobile un instant. Puis, le visage fermé, il glissa une main vers son arme coincée à l'arrière de son pantalon… jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir désert… et fondit sur la jeune fille, la plaquant contre le mur de l'entrée, dévorant ses lèvres alors que de sa main sans arme il lui caressait la joue.

L'instant de surprise passé, elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte inespérée. Quand il s'éloigna à nouveau, haletant, il demanda :

- Ai-je respecté les conditions ?

- C'était… parfait.

Alors, lentement, les traits si sévères du jeune mercenaire se détendirent et un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Ses yeux pâles semblèrent briller d'un nouvel éclat et il murmura :

- À demain Chidori.

- À demain Sousuke, répondit-elle dans un murmure, hypnotisée par la douceur insoupçonnée du jeune homme.

Elle referma la porte et, quand il eut entendu le verrou se refermer, il regagna son appartement.

Sousuke repensa un bref instant à toutes les questions qu'il se posait en début de soirée, à toutes ses interrogations, à toutes… ses craintes.

Machinalement, il se passa les doigts sur les lèvres, encore imprégnées de l'odeur de celles de Kaname.

En fait, tout lui semblait soudain… très simple.

FIN


End file.
